What I've Done
by Deshoda
Summary: Waking up in a bed, with a cast wrapped around his legs was not what he expected. Nor did he expect to see a girl with long, black hair with her head on his stomach as though she fell asleep waiting for him. Wanting to know where he was, he asked her. "Why you're in Camp-Half Blood of course!" Remember to review guys! The more reviews mean the quicker I can get this story out.


**Hey there! Welcome to What I've Done, a Percy Jackson and The Olympians fanfiction revolving around what would've happened if Percy had a different Olympian parent.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Percy Jackson and The Olympians. That right goes to Rick Riordan, sadly ;-;**

Chapter 1: Life Sucks

Up until 3rd hour, Percy's life was almost normal. The almost normal part being the fact that he kept having these searing headaches whenever he went by his best friend, Bob. Yeah. his name was Bob, so what? He was still the only person in this damned school that would talk to him.

By that little introduction it seems kind of obvious that Percy was a loner, huh? Well, its kind of hard to not be a loner when everyone believed that you were Satan's spawn and that you would whip out a sword and gut them if they even looked at you the wrong way.

You're probably wondering what happened that made the students and faculty think of him this way. Well, nothing, Ok, almost nothing. But, it's mainly because of how he looks. What does he look like that makes people scared of him so much is what you may be asking yourself. Well, I'll tell you. Percy was a tall, pale kid standing at 5'6 with a bony frame and looked like he'd seen to much to still be considered a kid. He had this sort of aura that made teachers and by extension, the girls in the school want to go comfort him, but didn't know how.

But, let's get back to 3rd hour, oh yes. He was just getting out of the Locker Rooms, promising Bob that he would talk to him at lunch, when he stopped. Looking around, he saw the resident bully Adam and his cronies walk towards them. Of course, Bob tried to look around and find what Percy was looking for, making him see Adam as well. This made Bob get a frightened look on his face, he turned towards Percy telling him that he should start running away, of course Percy didn't realize that Bob knew that they were monsters, but let's not get to that part yet.

Percy, being the kid that he was said no, not realizing that he had pretty much just signed his death warrant. Adam and his cronies started slowly jogging towards them, making them seem somewhat scary since there were no kids, nor teachers in this area of the school and Percy knew that it would lead to a fight. Coupling with the fact that all of his cronies were over 6 feet, with huge muscles making them look like there parents fed them a daily dose of Steroids.

Realizing that he still had a chance to escape, Percy tried to turn around but Adam had already reached out and grabbed him by the shoulder, knowing that he should accept his fate Percy turned around. Adam and his cronies surrounded him, making sure he couldn't escape, Bob had already scampered off. Hopefully to get a Teacher, Percy thought.

Adam stared at him, making Percy uncomfortable. Right before Percy was about to hit him, Adam spoke. "So, you think you can get away with stealing, huh?". Percy was confused, knowing that speaking would make it worse, he slowly nodded his head no. This obviously wasn't the right thing to say as Adam unleashed a punch. One that made Percy see double, not knowing how a 7th grader was able to punch that hard, Percy tried to get back up but one of Adam's goons had decided it was a good idea to start kicking him, probably not the best idea but whatever.

"You think we wouldn't notice that it wasn't stolen, huh". Adam said.

Percy, still not knowing what he was talking about called him a maniac, trying to get away from the kids hitting him Percy launched a random kick, hoping it would hit someone. They were still hitting him, Percy closed his eyes, hoping that he could get away. Percy focused on something in his body, this pulling sensation that resonated within himself. Pulling as hard as he could Percy yelled, suddenly. Percy heard screaming, not wanting to open his eyes, Percy waited. For what seemed liked hours, he slowly opened his eyes up.

Waking up in a bed, with a cast wrapped around his legs was not what he expected. Nor did he expect to see a girl with long, black hair with her head on his stomach as though she fell asleep waiting for him. Not trusting himself to speak, he slowly shook her head. She shot up, her eyes blazing as she looked around the room to try and find who woke her up. She swung her head to him as if just noticing that he woke her up. She blushed, knowing the compromising position that she was in as he found her. Looking at her, he asked her where he was. Realizing that he wasn't going to ask about why she was on top of him, she answered. "Why you're in Camp-Half Blood of course!".

 **End scene, yeah I know. Kind of a cliffhanger, but what? You thought I wouldn't have at least one? Anyways, I should be able to post the next chapter soon. Hope you all have a good day/night/whatever the hell time it is for you. Remember to review! The more reviews the quicker I'll be able to get the next chapter up.**


End file.
